


Dark In My Imagination

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: The night [3]
Category: penny dreadful - Fandom
Genre: Desire, F/M, Introspection, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: Guardare Dorian Gray negli occhi la faceva sentire come se il suo corpo si stesse dissanguando lentamente.





	

Guardare Dorian Gray negli occhi la faceva sentire come se il suo corpo si stesse dissanguando lentamente.

In piedi di fronte allo specchio, nel centro della propria camera, Vanessa scrutò curiosamente il proprio viso riflesso, quasi alla ricerca della fonte oscura di quel pensiero.

La giovane donna inclinò il capo da un lato e strinse leggermente le labbra, mentre iniziava lentamente a sciogliere i lacci del corsetto e ad allentare la pressione dell’abito lungo e scomodo.

Per segnare il suo ritorno definitivo alla società civile, dopo la sua permanenza in clinica, aveva gradualmente ricominciato a indossare abiti elaborati e all’ultima moda, ritrovando il piacere di scegliere le combinazioni di colori e tessuti, di osare stili audaci che nessun’altra donna avrebbe tentato.

Dopo il freddo e grigio _nulla_ che aveva conosciuto, le era sembrato un altro modo per riappropriarsi di se stessa. Si era anche fatta un punto d’onore di imparare a mettersi da sola tutti i capi, anche i più complicati, senza aiuto. Sir Malcolm non teneva personale di servizio nella casa che condividevano, ad eccezione di Sembene, e Vanessa aveva scoperto di apprezzare quello stile di vita insieme austero e indipendente.

Terminò di sfilarsi i diversi strati di gonne e li lasciò scivolare sul pavimento ai suoi piedi. Nuda, riemerse dalle stoffe e si diresse verso la sala da bagno. Era certa di trovarsi da sola al piano superiore e non temeva di essere vista.

 

Preparò il proprio bagno, riempiendo la vasca di acqua bollente alla quale aggiunse un particolare olio profumato che aveva acquistato alcuni giorni prima.

Prima di entrare, sfiorò con le dita la superficie dell’acqua e improvvisamente, senza una ragione apparente, nella sua mente si materializzò di nuovo l’immagine di Dorian.

Il pensiero di quel giovane bello e misterioso che aveva conosciuto da poche settimane scivolò nella sua mente silenziosamente, senza preavviso; in un momento di solitudine in cui non aveva affatto avuto l’intenzione di pensare a lui.

Vanessa entrò nella vasca e si calò nell’acqua, assaporando la sensazione delle piccole onde roventi che s’infrangevano contro la sua pelle. Sciolse con cura i capelli, sfilando le forcine e disfacendo gli intrecci delle lunghe e corpose ciocche scure, finché esse non ricaddero come un mantello animale sulle sue spalle e lungo la schiena.

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, contro il bordo di ceramica. Portò le mani vicino al viso e massaggiò le tempie e la fronte con le dita, cercando sollievo.

Sì, quello che Dorian le faceva provare era bramosia … una sete che non aveva mai conosciuto, mai con tanta forza.

 _Sete_ era davvero la parola più appropriata per descrivere la sensazione. Le bastava percepirlo a pochi metri di distanza, trovarsi con lui nella stessa stanza, per sentirsi come se le forze le venissero risucchiate via, come se gli occhi chiari e imperturbabili di quell’uomo potessero toglierle il sangue e rimpiazzarlo con un veleno che bruciava dentro le sue vene.

Vanessa inarcò leggermente la schiena e si sfiorò con una mano la gola, poi scese più giù, accarezzando le clavicole e il seno, spandendo meticolosamente su tutta la pelle la fragranza dell’olio.

Un olio aromatizzato all’orchidea, pensò mordendosi il labbro, che aveva comprato impulsivamente in una piccola bottega specializzata in prodotti esotici.

E perché mentire a se stessa? Aveva deciso di considerarlo un segno del destino dopo avere incontrato il signor Gray nella serra, dopo che i loro corpi erano stati così indicibilmente vicini a sfiorarsi, mentre conversavano di veleni e desideri.

Non sapeva quando l’avrebbe rivisto, ma prima di incontrarlo si sarebbe nuovamente immersa in quel profumo, per fare in modo che lui potesse annusarlo, respirarlo … per fargli desiderare di morderla e di baciarla, come lei voleva che facesse.

Le sue mani vagarono lentamente sullo sterno, lungo l’addome e tra le costole. Scesero a posarsi sulle sue cosce e Vanessa schiuse delicatamente le gambe.

La sua schiena scivolò lungo il bordo della vasca e la giovane s’immerse completamente sotto il pelo dell’acqua. Si lasciò circondare dal calore pulsante e dal silenzio distorto del mondo sotterraneo, e il suo corpo giacque sul fondo come morto. 

 

 

Immagini nella sua mente, evanescenti come l’impronta della luce del sole che rimaneva intrappolata dietro le palpebre.

La carezza impercettibile di un fiore sulla sua schiena nuda … l’orchidea del Borneo, i suoi lunghi petali viola scuro, affilati come lame. Dal fiore stillavano gocce di un liquido denso e caldo, violaceo anch’esso, un nettare che colava lungo il suo ventre, copriva di piccole perle le sue cosce, scivolava dentro le sue labbra socchiuse …

Vanessa tenne gli occhi chiusi. I suoi polmoni vibrarono, il suo petto iniziò a ribellarsi contro l’assenza d’aria, ma lei rimase tenacemente immobile, contrastando l’impulso del suo corpo di sollevarsi verso la superficie.

Per molte notti, da quando aveva conosciuto Dorian Gray, aveva avuto in sogno la visione di quel fiore.

Il bacio dell’orchidea viola e velenosa sulle sue labbra si trasformò nel bacio delle labbra delicate del giovane aristocratico. Quel bacio che non le aveva ancora mai dato e che lei aveva già immaginato infinite volte.

Per un istante, le sembrò di sentire le dita di Dorian posare sulla sua guancia una delicata carezza, la pressione del corpo di lui adagiarsi sul proprio e fondersi con esso, come se fosse reale.

“Miss Ives.”

Vanessa spalancò gli occhi.

Per un momento gli occhi dorati, magnetici e antichi di Dorian risposero al suo sguardo oltre il velo appena increspato dell’acqua.

“Miss Ives!”

 

 

Vanessa riemerse dall’acqua di scatto, ansimando profondamente.

L’aria riempì con prepotenza i suoi polmoni e la fece tossire violentemente, piegandosi in avanti.

Intontita da una sensazione di vertigine, si aggrappò con forza ai bordi per non scivolare.

Guardò verso la porta e si rese conto che qualcuno stava bussando; al di là del pannello di legno, era la familiare voce di Sembene a chiamarla.

Deglutì e respirò a fondo, finché non si sentì di nuovo padrona di se stessa.

“… Va tutto bene, uscirò tra poco” disse, sforzandosi di suonare naturale. Non di meno, la sua voce spezzata sembrò quasi estranea alle sue stesse orecchie.

“Sì, signorina. Il signor Murray è di ritorno e ha chiesto di vedervi.”

Dopo quella comunicazione, sentì i passi dell’uomo allontanarsi e fu di nuovo sola.

Si guardò attorno. Nulla era cambiato nella stanza da bagno, ogni cosa era esattamente come pochi minuti prima, con la sola eccezione dell’acqua che adesso stava iniziando a intiepidirsi. Con un gesto automatico, passò le dita tra le ciocche di capelli fradice e pesanti, simili a corde appiccicate alla sua schiena nuda.

Vanessa si strinse nelle spalle, cingendosi il busto con le braccia. In contrasto con il calore dell’acqua, l’aria circostante le parve adesso ancora più fredda.

 

L’entità del proprio desiderio per Dorian Gray la spaventava.

No. Non era vero.

A spaventarla davvero era il fatto che, in realtà, non aveva nessuna paura.

Avrebbe dovuto averne; conosceva l’incommensurabile pericolo che rappresentava, per lei, cedere alla lussuria o al palpito dei sentimenti. Invece, Vanessa non desiderava altro che arrendersi.

Con ogni ora, con ogni giorno che passava, la tentazione diventava più forte.

Continuava a percorrere il sentiero maledetto che alla fine l’avrebbe inevitabilmente condotta a lui, e invece di resistere, invece di vacillare o arrestarsi, i suoi passi diventavano sempre più sicuri.

Non aveva mai sperimentato sensazioni simili. Nella sua vita aveva affascinato molti uomini, e ne aveva sedotto uno solo; ma non aveva mai conosciuto quell’attrazione, la forza così trascinante e _inesorabile_ di desiderare e sentirsi desiderata da un uomo che voleva _lei,_ per davvero, per quello che era.

Il brivido nascosto di sapere che con un solo gesto o una sola parola avrebbe potuto denudare completamente il proprio corpo e la propria mente, e ricevere in cambio il corpo e la mente dell’altro, in un reciproco sacrificio.

Vanessa sfiorò con due dita il dorso dell’altra mano, poi si toccò le labbra. Nemmeno nel suo corpo c’era qualcosa di diverso da prima, almeno apparentemente.

Eppure, qualcosa era già cambiato, fin dal primo istante in cui Dorian Gray le aveva rivolto la parola a una festa di cui a nessuno dei due importava davvero.

Presto, Vanessa comprese, non avrebbe avuto più alcuna volontà di voltarsi indietro.


End file.
